voidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Payment Lines
Payment lines are text stubs which go in sections titled "Payment:". Payment lines tell us how and when a purchase was obtained. To enter your payment lines, simply find which method of payment you'd like to use, paste the template next to "Payment:" and fill it out accordingly. Before entering in payment lines, make sure your BALANCE section equals the total price of items you'd like to pay for. FINALIZING PAYMENTS: After entering in your payment lines, you must subtract it from your balance and write the new balance. For example, if you paid 200 of a 1500 balance, your new balance would be 1300. Once you have paid in full, your balance will be 0. PAYING FOR UPGRADES: Upgrades must be paid before they can be entered in your payment tracker. Upgrades cannot be purchased until the ORIGNAL VALUE balance is 0. Paying with Points IF {Payment Type} = {dA Points} THEN Replace Line with || PAYMENT: Paid (Value) via points to :iconvos-donations: mm/dd/yy If you are paying in increments, you will need to make a new line for each increment. In (Value) enter in how much you paid. In "mm/dd/yy" enter in the date you made the payment using the format. For example, if you paid on February 3rd, 2018, your date would look like 02/03/18. It would NOT look like 2/3/18 or any other variants outside the mm/dd/yy format. All payments made with points should go to VoS-Donations. It's okay if you didn't pay to our donation group, however, you will not change the line, and all future points payments will be made to our donation account. To find the date of your payment, simply check your transactions tab of your dA points. All point transactions will appear here, so if you cannot find the date, this means the payment was not made. Paying with CP IF {Payment Type} = {CP} THEN Replace Line with || PAYMENT: Paid (Value) via CP mm/dd/yy If you are paying in increments, you will need to make a new line for each increment. In (Value) enter in how much you paid in CP. In "mm/dd/yy" enter in the date you made the payment using the format. For example, if you paid on February 3rd, 2018, your date would look like 02/03/18. It would NOT look like 2/3/18 or any other variants outside the mm/dd/yy format. Remember, you cannot pay with CP until your CP account has been activated! Paying with Paypal IF {Payment Type} = {PayPal} THEN Replace Line with|| PAYMENT: Paid (Value) via PayPal to {Destination} mm/dd/yy If you are paying in increments, you will need to make a new line for each increment. In (Value) enter in how much you paid. In {Destination}, write in where or who the money was sent to (Min, Patreon, etc) In "mm/dd/yy" enter in the date you made the payment using the format. For example, if you paid on February 3rd, 2018, your date would look like 02/03/18. It would NOT look like 2/3/18 or any other variants outside the mm/dd/yy format. To find the date of your payment, simply check your transactions tab of your dA Paypal. All paypal transactions will appear here, so if you cannot find the date, this means the payment was not made. Paying with Adoption Fee IF {Payment} = {Adopted} THEN: Replace Line with || PAYMENT: Adoption Fee (Value of Adopt); Paid (Value Paid) via Type mm/dd/yy at :iconvos-adoptions: If you are paying in increments, you will need to make a new line for each increment. If your void was adopted, its ORIGINAL VALUE section should reflect what it looked like when it was adopted. Any changes made to the Void will appear in other sections. Paying via "Adoption Fee" can only be used in the Original Value section. In (Value of Adopt) enter in the cost of the adopt as posted by its artist. In (Value Paid) enter in how much you paid. In Type enter the method used to pay for the adopt (points, raffle, prize, paypal, etc). In "mm/dd/yy" enter in the date you made the payment using the format. For example, if you paid on February 3rd, 2018, your date would look like 02/03/18. It would NOT look like 2/3/18 or any other variants outside the mm/dd/yy format. If you did not adopt your void from our adoption group, please replace :iconvos-adoptions: with a hyperlink leading to the page which the adopt was posted. If the page no longer exists, leave the icon of the artist's dA profile. Paying with Prizewinnings IF {Payment} = {Prizewinning} THEN: Replace Line with || PAYMENT: Won {Prize} via {Contest type} {Date of winning mm/dd/yy} In (Prize) enter in the details of what you won (EX: Free Legendary Trait, Adopt, etc.) In (Contest Type) enter in what contest you won (Raffle, group contest, etc). In "mm/dd/yy" enter in the date that you won using the format. For example, if you won on February 3rd, 2018, your date would look like 02/03/18. It would NOT look like 2/3/18 or any other variants outside the mm/dd/yy format. If the contest page still exists, please insert a hyperlink to the page in {Contest Type}. Not Paid IF {Payment} = {Not Paid} THEN: Replace Line with || PAYMENT: Not Paid If you have not made a payment, you must record this. You may not obtain or fill out Addon Abilities, Redesigns, or other Upgrades until you have paid for them. You may also not make additional purchases until the void's Original Value is paid off. Paying with Multiple Payment Types IF {Payment} = {Multiple Payment Types} THEN: Replace Line with || PAYMENT: Paid (Total Paid) via Method mm/dd/yy Paid (Total Paid) via Method mm/dd/yy Paid (Total Paid) via Method mm/dd/yy (etc) For each payment type you make on a purchase, you must enter in a new line for it and fill it out according to what type of payment was made and when the transaction took place. TROUBLESHOOTING Price Changes: On April 10th, 2018, VoS rarity prices were updated. Please use this guide when completing your payment tracker: For Voids created After 4/10: Pay updated prices. For Voids created before 4/10 but with unpaid traits: Pay updated prices. For Voids with traits that are now overpaid due to update: Apply Savings to unpaid traits. For Voids ADOPTED or with WON TRAITS: Your VALUE section and trait prices will be updated to the new prices. The VALUE of your void is not necessarily what you pay! * For PAID adoption fees, you STILL list the asking price you got for it and how much of that price you paid. Once paid, the balance is 0. * For prize winnings, its value will automatically be updated to reflect the value of the new prices. IF YOU HAVE UNDERPAID: For Traits paid in POINTS before 4/10: Fill form: # Calculate and list the traits you paid as shown: # Trait -- Rarity Group -- (Old Cost) : PAYMENT: Paid (Total Paid) via Method mm/dd/yy # Please send a screenshot or other proof of your payments. Your "shop" tab has all your deviantart transactions. # DM me this information. and I will give you a new payment stub to paste. For Traits paid in CP before 4/10: Fill Form: List traits paid for in CPs as shown: Trait -- Rarity Group -- (Old Cost) : PAYMENT: Paid (Total Paid) via CP mm/dd/yy Total CPs used to pay for these traits: Total CPs Earned: {All CPs ever earned INCLUDING active E-Z CPs, regardless of payment} Current CP: {usable CP you have left today} * DM me this information for further assistance. __NOEDITSECTION__